


Mornin', Cherrybomb

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: A snapshot of the morning after a fun night.





	Mornin', Cherrybomb

Keith wakes up on his belly; warm metal fingers holding him open as an even warmer tongue slides through the mess that has started to leak out of him.

He huffs a moan into the pillows and pushes against the headboard as he cants his hips up. His knees slip on the sheets.

Shiro rumbles an appreciative noise and squeezes Keith’s ass.

Keith’s mouth drops open when hot metal fingers creep inward and press at his rim.

Shiro presses his tongue in with another hum. He huffs when Keith pushes his hips back in a wordless plea for more.

Cool air rushes over slick, sensitive skin as the mattress shifts and Shiro moves back. Fingers, sinfully sticky, press into the meat of his ass.

Shiro lets out another low sound before something warm and wet dribbles over Keith’s hole. 

It rolls down and over his balls before Shiro slides his thumb through the trail of spit and cum. He circles Keith’s hole before dipping the tip of his thumb in and leaning down.

“‘Mornin’, Cherrybomb.”


End file.
